Forever
by brokencrystal7
Summary: I didn’t what to leave him but I knew that I wasn’t going to survive. I could hear his voice telling me to be strong, to not leave him by himself. If he was able to cry he would of, right there, right now


hey everybody, this kind of a summary of bella and edward, of all of the books. Its by bella's POV

**Forever**

By

Me

This is the Edward and Bella story.

**Finding true love**

I never knew what love was until I found him. The guy that I hated to love, but at the same time loved him with all of my might. I never thought that someone was going to impact me this much. This feeling that I have around him is nothing that I have felt before. I never knew why I was always thinking of him. How every minute of my boring life, he would suddenly appear in my mind. I just couldn't get him out of my thoughts, my dreams.

One day he talked to me, the next day he ignored me. I hated feeling this love for him, when all the time that we spent together it hurts me more when we didn't. All I wanted to know was why. Why was he so captivating. So perfect that I just couldn't stay away from him. He told me over and over again to stay away from him for he was dangerous but I never cared. He was the one that I wanted, the one that I wanted to spend all my time, all my life with. I could see in his eyes how my decision to not stay away from him hurt him. 'How could I keep loving someone that doesn't love me back?' I thought.

That night when he told me all of his secrets, not holding anything back, I could see why. Why he wanted me to stay away. He was more dangerous than I expected. He wanted my blood, he wanted to kill me. I knew that it wasn't his fault. He was a vampire drawn to my blood and I can't stop that from happening and neither can he. He might have told me this so that I can see, so I can learn to stay away from him. It only brought me closer to him. I knew that I was making this harder for him but I just couldn't help it.

He wanted me to stay away from him, even though he knew it would hurt me and even him. He might be drawned to my blood but he also cared for me. He could have killed me since the first time I saw him but he didn't. He looked after me and never led anything happen to me. He was my protector and he loved me as much I did to him.

He opened up to me after that night. He showed me his meadow where he glowed like a million little crystals were all over his body. He got more beautiful by ever passing day, as well as my love for him grew. We ran through the forest, the wind flowing through my hair, his breath as steady as it always was. I still wasn't sure how I had gotten so luck, how I had gotten this god to have fallen in love with someone as plain as me.

He then proved that he was in loved with me by a simple kiss. The kiss might not of had last long but it was what I needed to know, to know that he loved me as much as I did.

Ever since then he never stayed away from me, the happier I got. He came to visit me at night where he saw me dream of him every passing day. This was just so perfect. I felt complete in my life, like I had found my soul mate even if it was a vampire. I never cared what he was and he never knew why but the love that we had was stronger than anything else in the world for us. We would die for each other if we had to.

He showed me exactly that when he was rescuing me from my worst nightmare. I didn't what to leave him but I knew that I wasn't going to survive. I could hear his voice telling me to be strong, to not leave him by himself. If he was able to cry he would of, right there, right now. Suddenly I came out from what had made me be so close to my death and not being able to see his perfect face, his perfect body, his lovely smile, and his sparkling golden eyes again.

I was still in pain and I could hear him telling me that everything was going to be okay but he didn't know that with every passing second I was becoming one of his kind. He didn't want that for me so he sucked the venom from me, making me no longer have the immortality that he had. I was in love with him and all I wanted was to be with him forever and he just took that chance from me.

I finally, woke up after a few days. The first thing I saw was his beautiful, flawless, pale face right above me. My whole body was hurting but his presence made it all better. He once again pressed his flawless lips with mine, which just made my heart stop. He pulled back by the fear of my heart stopping because of his kiss. I pulled him back just to feel his lips mold exactly with mine, like they were made for each other, like we were made for each other.

We were together once more and that was the only thing that I wanted for my life. He was my life and I was his life and we can never live apart from each other. Even for a second that we are not together my heart aches for him, for his presence to make everything better and for me to do the same to him, even if his heart is no longer alive, we lived for each other and we died for each other if we needed to, so that we once more can be together and stay that way forever.


End file.
